


Along the Tunnel

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: It's the first full moon of the school year. Professor Remus J. walks along the dark passageway underneath the Whomping Willow.Writuary 25: Run-down
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Along the Tunnel

It was the first full moon of the school year. As Professor Remus J. Lupin walked along the dark passageway beneath the Whomping Willow, he saw the ghosts of the last time he made this journey.

At the last full moon of their seventh year, Remus and his friends had been on the verge of a lifetime of freedom. Sirius was looking at motorbikes for weeks. James had taken Remus shopping to investigate what kind of ring he could get for Lily. On this final night together in their animal forms, they ambled along this path so happily that it was easy to forget they were in a tunnel. Sirius had gone dog early and was running circles around James, who tried to catch him. Peter and Remus laughed with their arms flung over each other’s shoulders.

The agony of walking to the run-down shack alone now, after all those years of companionship, hurt Remus worse than the earlier five years of loneliness and fear combined. Almost fifteen years after his friends’ last adventure, as Remus shut his eyes to hold back tears, he almost believes he sees – out of the corner of his eye – the whip of Sirius’ tail.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> oh also Day 29 and Day 30 are one thing and will probably never see the light of day k bye


End file.
